


Boyfriend

by Caroxoxo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroxoxo/pseuds/Caroxoxo





	Boyfriend

William didn’t know the true. Chris loved Eva but in fact, even if he knew that, he was still a bit scared of those new feeling. He said that to her but still, that was scary.

Since he came back from army they spent almost each day together. So many things happened in this week. Chris met Eva’s mother, said to Eva that he loved her, he admitted that he wanted to be with her, he gave her flowers and she invited him to Sana’s party. That were the good things.

The bad was that she told him that she hooked up with Jonas a few days ago. Chris never was cheated. In fact, he was the one who cheated all his exes. That was something new for him and it wasn’t something good. After that she admitted it he said to her that he had to leave and he spent the rest of these day alone, walking around in town.

But on Wednesday he went to her house.

-Chris? – Eva asked with shocked on her face. – I thought that you, well… you hate me.

\- I will never hate you, Eva. – he said, probably in too harsh way. – I mean, - he said, cleared his throat, - I feel completely opposite to hate.

She was still in big shock, so he step into her house and close the door behind him.

\- Eva, even if what you said to me yesterday hurt me I still have feelings for you. I know I am just a cheating fuckboy for you and you can make out with anyone but well I want to say that I will wait for you. I will wait and I will show you that I have changed. You changed me Eva. You made that and now I know what the love means.

Red-haired looked at Chris. She had tears in her eyes. She was so stupid when she hooked up with Jonas, when she thought that flowers and all Chris’s words were a joke. She was completely foolish because she just couldn’t believe that someone can love her, truly and completely love her, respect her and be proud of being with her.

And Chris did all those things. Love, respect and be proud.

Chris looked at her and he just didn’t know what he should say. He should leave? He should hug her?

-I’m sorry Chris. – she said finally and unexpectedly, she hugged him.

\- You don’t have to say sorry. – he whispered and kissed her head.

\- That thing with Jonas was nothing for me, seriously. I was so afraid of falling for you and I thought that maybe I should go back to my past because I know what to expect. And with you I just don’t know and it scares me. 

Chris took Eva’s hands into his and said.

\- I love you, Eva Mohn. And I will do everything to make you happy.

She smiled and kissed him. That kiss was different. Completely different that those kisses they had before. That one was like something new and something perfect.

Even they said those things Chris didn’t know if he was official boyfriend and girlfriend. Since that conversation Eva hadn’t time to meet him and they just texted. In the Thursday evening Chris wrote to William and he was shocked by those thing which Magnusson wrote to him.

How he could know if Chris loves Eva or not?

He did know nothing.

After all night without sleep and thinking about Eva, Chris just know. He loved her and he was sure about it.

Finally, the day of Sana’s party came. During the afternoon Chris got the message from Eva.

„Pick me up at 8 pm ;)" 

„Okay <3” He wrote back and again he had started to think in what way he was invited to that party.

Friend? Boyfriend? A cheating fuckboy?

When he finally drove to her house he just came in without any knocking. He saw her while she was running around the house to find something.

-I’m almost done. I have no idea where is that shitty necklace.

Chris looked at her and just smile. She was so beautiful.

-I love you. – He said and he was shocked in the same way as she was. When she heard those things she stood still and looked at him.

He did say it once, three days ago but today that was something else. He stood in the same place like a minute ago and Eva came to him.

-You really love me. – she said, not like a question, just like a statement.

-Yes. I do. – he admitted. She put her hands on his face and kissed him.

-I love you to Chris Schistad.

-So boyfriend? – he had to know that, if it was officially for everyone or if they should hide with that feeling.

\- Boyfriend. - she admitted, grab his hand and left the house.

-Girlfriend. – he whispered with big smile and took her into his arms and kissed so long that they had to catch a big breath after that.


End file.
